Mistletoe
by theliesyoutell
Summary: Basically a Klaine drabble.


Kurt had just transfered to Dalton, and him and Blaine had never done more than talk. So, when Kurt was asked to meet Blaine in the common's to work on homework, he was overjoyed. He loved the common's.. that large fireplace, the frosted windowpanes. It was all so lovely, in Kurt's opinion. He knew Blaine would have that dreaded uniform on. Normally this would bug Kurt, to no end. But, he had a fetish.. possibly a uniform fetish? No, it was a Blaine in a uniform fetish, which he had always had to constantly explain to Mercedes. Kurt got up, changing into his Marc Jacobs sweater and a nice pair of designer jeans, with matching shoes and fixed his hair. There was no way that he going to see Blaine without looking his best. He quickly grabbed his satchel, making sure that all of his books were in there, and walked out the door, heading to the common's.

When he got there, he saw Blaine, and what the hell, he had his glasses on. Kurt had his on too, but, his mind went blank, his hair… it wasn't slicked back, in it's everyday way that he had seen, it was curly. Kurt almost walked out of the room, losing all drive and guts that he had to do this, but decided to muster it out. He walked over to Blaine, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey, you wanted to study together?" He asked.

"Oh, hi Kurt." He smiled, Kurt could not help but think about what thoughts were going around his mind, and if they matched his in any way.

"What are we working on… Calculus?" He asked, sitting down at the table by the piano.

"Uh, yeah I am really having a problem with this… I was hoping maybe you understood Mr. Simmons lesson, because I sure-as-hell didn't." He chuckled.

The level of tension in the room was so obvious, Blaine had not looked up at Kurt once.

"Is everything okay, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Blaine finally looked up. "Huh? Oh, yeah, everything is fine…" He glanced over Kurt, and what do you know, he saw his…. "Glasses? You wear glasses?" He asked.

Kurt laughed. "I could say the same for you, don't you know… I had no clue that you wore them either!" He paused for a second. "And, you actually have curly hair, you see? We both surprised each other today." He got up from the table.

"I really do not feel like studying right now… want to talk?" Blaine asked him.

"Uh, sure." He smiled. "What do you want to talk about?"

"How about, the elephant in the room?" Blaine asked.

Kurt was confused, yet completely aware of what elephant that he was referring to. He got worried. "Okay…" He gulped. "we could talk about that…"

"I'm quite fond you, Kurt." He took his hand. "And, we've been spending a lot of time together lately, and I've been having some, uh…" Blaine paused in embarrassment. "wandering thoughts…" He chuckled.

"Oh, well, I.." Kurt tried to hold back his happiness. "I really like you too, I mean, I was hoping I was being subtle, and I just, I don't know, I'm kind of new to this whole having a crush on a person that likes you back thing." He laughed.

"Well… I really do, and I'm glad to hear that you do too…" Blaine moved a strand of hair out of Kurt's face. "I think that we would be the most, stylish, fierce, and lovely couple at Dalton, maybe in all of Ohio." He said, blushing uncontrollably. "You agree?" He asked.

"Oh, I…" He scratched his neck, blushing. "I do agree… I agree so much, I was just hoping that you would." He smiled at Blaine.

"So I am going to ask you, Kurt Hummel… I think you're beautiful, and perfect, even if perfection is unattainable, somehow through it all, you manage, and you manage damn well…" Blaine paused, blushing.

Kurt interrupted him. "Oh, of course I'll be your boyfriend." He smiled. "Like you even had to finish that question…" Kurt said winking at Blaine. He took his hand, looking up. "Oh, well this is awkward…."

Blaine moved his eyebrow up. "What is…" He looked up. "Oh… well… you know… about that…." He scoffed. "mistletoe…."

Kurt looked at Blaine. "What do you want do? Do you want to just ignore it? I mean, because we can, I know that we just, " Kurt was babbling senselessly.

Blaine took him into his arms, and placed a soft kiss on Kurt's lips, wrapping his hands around Kurt's perfectly curved waist. Kurt kissed him back, moaning into the kiss and deepening it a little bit, grabbing Blaine's hair. Blaine moaned at the sensation of his boyfriend pulling his hair, and gently ghosted his tongue across Kurt's lips. Kurt opened his mouth, letting Blaine kiss him deeply. He broke away, catching his breath.

"Finally….." Blaine said, looking at Kurt, placing his hand on his back, and walking back to the table, to work on their studies.

"I do not think I have ever been more fortunate for the placing of a mistletoe…" Kurt smiled, and kissed Blaine on the cheek.


End file.
